


Day Twenty-Three

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Not Happy, Reader-Insert, Torture, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Cas sacrificing his life for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty-Three

**Author's Note:**

> Not a happy story. This made me sad just writing it.

The Demon slams you against the wall, hand tight against your throat. “Why, hello, little hunter,” she purrs. “Y/N, isn’t it?”

You spit in her face. She laughs.

“You’ve got spunk. I like that. Too bad it won’t get you anywhere. Don’t worry. I’ll make this slow and painful. I like playing with my food.”

She draws a knife from her belt. Her hand releases your throat, but her power has you pinned.

“Where to start,” she murmurs, trailing the tip of the knife along your collarbone. “So many options. Ooh, this looks like a good spot.”

She drags the blade just under your collarbone, drawing blood. You scream, helpless to do anything else.

“Y/N!” Cas shouts, appearing behind the Demon with his Angel Blade raised.

She calmly flicks a hand and he falls to his knees with a groan, blade clattering on the concrete of the warehouse floor.

“Hello, Castiel,” the Demon says with a cruel smile. “You’re just in time for the show.”

“Let her go,” he manages through gritted teeth.

“Mmm, I don’t think I will. I’m having too much fun.”

“Please,” Cas gasps. “I’ll give you anything.”

“Anything? Your life, perhaps?”

“Anything,” he repeats.

“Cas, no!” you cry.

“Shut up,” the Demon snaps. A stabbing pain in your neck silences you and you realize she cut your vocal cords. “I’ll fix that in a minute. The grownups are talking business.” She turns back to Cas. “Now, you were saying? Your life for hers?”

Cas nods desperately.

“You do realize there won’t be any coming back this time.” At Cas’ surprised look, she laughs. “Oh, yes, I know about that. This will be permanent. You’ll be gone forever. No helping the Winchesters. No saving Heaven.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he says, eyes locked on you. “So long as Y/N lives, nothing else matters.”

“Aww, how sweet. Come here, then , Angel. Let’s seal the deal.”

She grips his tie and pulls him up into a harsh kiss. As she does so, the Angel Blade flies to her hand and she stabs him in the stomach. Immediately your wounds are healed and you’re released from her hold.

“Say your goodbyes, sweetheart,” the Demon cackles. “He’s mine now.”

Cas is kneeling on the floor, clutching his stomach. You fall to your knees beside him and pull him to you.

“No,” you whisper, tears already beginning to fall. “Please, Cas.”

“Y/N,” he murmurs, head lolling against your shoulder. He weakly tries to push you away, but you refuse to move. “Y/N, I love you.”

You let out a choked sob. “I love you, too, Angel.”

He coughs- a wet, painful sound. “Kiss me?” he asks.

You slide one hand into his hair and kiss him, pouring everything you have into it. Suddenly his eyes and mouth begin to glow.

Light explodes from him. You scream, eyes squeezed shut against the brightness, and clutch Cas to you even as a sharp, burning pain fills your body. Then the light fades, leaving you to sob over the broken body of the love of your life, alone in a dark warehouse, now with the burned scars of Castiel’s wings on your skin. 


End file.
